Super Smash Bros. Brawl
'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (or in other words Super Smash Brothers Brawl or SSBB), is the third game in the Smash Bros. series, and the first to be for the Nintendo Wii, and is the first to be announced with Hanna-Barbera characters! Playable Characters (listed by series) Super Mario *Mario *Luigi (unlockable) *Bowser *Peach Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi's Island *Yoshi Wario Ware *Wario Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda (can transform into Sheik) *Sheik (can transform into Zelda) *Ganondorf (unlockable) *Toon Link (unlockable) Pikmin *Olimar F-Zero *Captain Falcon (unlockable) Ice Climber *Ice Climbers (a team that consists of a boy named Popo and a girl named Nana) Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Earthbound *Lucas *Ness (unlockable) Fire Emblem *Marth (unlockable) *Ike Metroid *Samus (power suit) *Zero Suit Samus (Samus in her zero suit after her power suit breaks apart) Kid Icarus *Pit Star Fox *Fox *Falco (unlockable) *Wolf (unlockable) Pokémon *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer (Red)- Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard (swappable Pokémon) *Lucario (unlockable) *Jigglypuff (unlockable) Huckleberry Hound *Huckleberry Hound (unlockable) Game and Watch Gallery *Mr. Game and Watch Metal Gear Solid *Snake (unlockable) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (unlockable) Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants Man *Cutie Pants Girl *Angry Rabbit *Mayor (unlockable) Others *R.O.B. (robotic operating buddy) (R.O.B. was used as a compatible object with the NES, but he made small appearances in other games. He is also unlockable) Huckleberry Hound Characters in Brawl Stage *Desert Flower *Desert Flower's Father *Europeans *Horses *Huckleberry's Son *Wee Willie *Cop Huck *Fireman Huck *Cowboy Huck *Ambulance Huck *Taxi Driver Huck *Knight and Shining Armor Huck *Mr. Pierre *Donkey *Joseph Barbera *The Dalton Gang Assist Trophy *Wee Willie Bosses *The Dalton Gang *Mr. Pierre Trophy *Huckleberry Hound *Oh My Darling, Clementine *Stinky Dalton *Pinky Dalton *Finky Dalton *Clementine *Mr. Pierre *Desert Flower *Desert Flower's Father *Wee Willie *European *Horse *Donkey *Joseph Barbera *William Hanna *Huckleberry's Son *Cop Huck *Fireman Huck *Ambulance Huck *Taxi Driver Huck *Knight and Shining Armor Huck *Singer *Desert Flower's Mother Other Bosses *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Porky Statue *Porky *Duon *Ridley *Galleom *Meta Ridley *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu Classic Mode Classic Mode returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee, acting the exact same way. Players pick a character, and then they go through a barrage of fights. The Subspace Emissary Huckleberry Hound's Role Huckleberry Hound is first seen when he met with Olimar, when suddenly King Dedede smacked him with his mallet. King Dedede and Bowser took off in the Koopa Clown Car. Huck landed in King Dedede's Castle. Later, when Luigi, and Ness wake up after being turned into trophies, they seen Huck, lying on the ground as a trophy! Soon, Luigi, and Ness freed King Dedede, and they teamed up to save everyone in subspace. Then, they go to find Wario, and they ask him to join their team! Wario & Bowser join them. Soon, Sonic joins them as well and heads to subspace to fight the almighty Tabuu. Gallery There is no recent pictures in this gallery! All-Star Mode In All Star Mode, you fight every single character. You can unlock All-Star Mode by unlocking all characters! Unlike Classic Mode, instead of getting your characters trophy for who you played as for the game, instead you get their final smash trophies. Characters by series are random in order, but goes by series. Music ''Huckleberry Hound'' series *A01 - Oh My Darling, Clementine! *A02 - Main Theme 1 *A03 - Main Theme 2 *A04 - Main Theme 3 *A05 - Main Theme 4 *A06 - Main Theme 5 *A07 - Oh My Darling, Clementine! (Huckleberry Hound's Version) How to unlock all characters Ness- Reflect 10 projectiles in Brawls. Marth- Complete Classic Mode. Luigi- Complete Classic Mode with no continues. Falco- Complete 100-man Brawl. Captain Falcon- Complete Classic Mode in under 12 minutes on Normal difficulty or higher. Lucario- Complete all Target Smash!! difficulties. R.O.B.- Gather at least 250 trophies. Ganondorf- Complete Classic Mode with Link or Zelda on Hard difficulty or higher. Mr. Game & Watch- Complete Target Smash with 30 characters on any difficulty. Jigglypuff- Complete the Story in Subspace Emissary, go to The Swamp (Stage 18) and enter a hidden door Then defeat her in a 1 by 1 Brawl Match on Pokémon Stadium 2. Toon Link- After completing the Story in Subspace Emissary, go to The Forest (Stage 9) and enter the hidden door. Then defeat him in a 1 by 1 Brawl Match on Pirate Ship. Wolf- After completing the Story in Subspace Emissary, go to The Ruins (Stage 14) and enter the hidden door. Then defeat him in a 1 by 1 Brawl Match on Lylat Cruise. Snake- Play 15 VS. Matches on Shadow Moses Island. Sonic- Complete Classic Mode with 10 characters. Mayor- Have Fancy Pants Man, Cutie Pants Girl, and The Angry Rabbit join you in the Subspace Emissary after having 24 hours of total play time. Huckleberry Hound- Complete Target Smash level 5 in under 30 seconds with all default characters after completing Subspace Emissary and after having 30 hours of total play time, or After completing the Story in Subspace Emissary, go to Subspace Part 1 (Stage 29) and enter the hidden door. Then defeat him in a 1 by 1 Brawl Match on Huck's City. Pros and Cons Category:Games Category:Crossover